


Скольжение

by JanetDi



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetDi/pseuds/JanetDi
Relationships: Daniil Kvyat/Daniel Ricciardo





	Скольжение

Короче, Дэн большой. Не в смысле, толстый, хотя Даня и не фэтфоб, или что-то такое - просто, Дэн большой.  
Огромный. И улыбка у него такая же большая, лучезарная, она отражает свет на десятки километров вокруг и может осветить на неделю небольшое государство, типа Лихтенштейна.  
Еще Дэн дурак. Не в смысле придурок, или глупый, так - любит подурачиться. То австралийский гимн споет на камеру для французского телеканала, то зубы сфотографирует, то усы отпустит, то испанцем притвориться, и все это у него выходит легко и непринужденно, и Даня, поневоле, смеется.  
Дане иногда кажется, что Дэн это все нарочно делает, а цель его - рассмешить вечно-серьезного напарника. Прозвище даже придумал - «грэмпи Квят». Ничего Даня не «грэмпи», Даня между прочим тоже!..  
Но суть не в этом.  
Дэн большой. Даня ошибается кабинкой в душевой, и это первая мысль, которая приходит ему в голову, когда он видит голого Риккьярдо. Из-за тусклого света кожа Дэна кажется бронзовой, а губы - яркими. Дэн в пене, волосы стоят торчком и он поет в лейку душа что-то из Бритни Спирс. Даня смеется, Дэн поднимает глаза и тут они моментально осознают неловкость ситуации. Дэн прекращает петь. Даня поджимает пальцы ног. От неловкости, кажется.  
\- Извини.  
\- Заходи.  
Они говорят это одновременно, что увеличивает неловкость. Даня опускает глаза и снова натыкается на то, какой Дэн большой. Это слегка нервирует.  
Надо что-то решать, не стоять же на пороге, но сделать шаг у Квята почему-то не получается. Дэн тогда хватает его за плечо и затаскивает в кабинку. Даня поскальзывается, едет на пятках и почти впечатывается в Дэна, теперь уже ощущая размер всем собой.  
\- Кхм.  
\- Упс, - говорит Дэн, но по лицу видно, что он не раскаивается.  
\- Ай дид ит эген, - машинально подхватывает Даня, упирается руками в кафельную стенку, чтобы отодвинуться, и как-то потом раз - и получается, что они целуются, а невостребованная лейка падает, но на это всем уже плевать.  
Дэн целуется как живет - легко и напористо, Даня сначала уступает, а потом думает «хэй, с чего бы это», и приходит в себя когда Дэн низко, горлом, стонет, потому что мять ягодицы во время поцелуя это так естественно. Такие большие ягодицы. Такие большие и охуительные ягодицы.  
\- Круто!  
\- Угу.  
Дэн накрывает ладонью (очень большой ладонью!) их члены, сжимает, но не больно, а так как надо, и начинает двигать рукой вверх и вниз. Даня запрокидывает голову и хватает ртом воздух, а потом чувствует вторую ладонь Дэна под лопатками и почему-то у него сжимается сердце, а потом он кончает и понимает, что смеется.  
И Дэн тоже смеется.  
И это не просто охрено, это просто какой-то гребаный космос.  
\- Всегда так делай, - слышит Даня сквозь шум воды. Дэн поднимает лейку и начинает бережно поливать Квята со всех сторон, словно он фикус.  
\- Пойдем в тепло, - отзывается Даня невпопад. - И я сделаю это снова.  
\- Упс!  
Лейка снова падает на кафель.


End file.
